


Ты будешь драться

by fierce_cripple



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4047811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Всё, что было живого в Джеймсе — его позерство, его картинность. И чёртов шейный платок.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ты будешь драться

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Captain_Cosette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Cosette/gifts).



> Текст написан для команды Kingsman на Весеннюю разминку.  
> Преслеш, название взято из одноимённой песни группы Би-2.

Ли всегда был безупречен.  
Ли бесил Джеймса своей безупречностью, своей не сходящей с лица улыбкой, доброй и открытой; Джеймсу упорно казалось, что Ли каждой ухмылкой издевается над ним.  
Ли боролся с азартом карточного игрока, зависел от соревнований и побед, бросался на любую задачу грудью, не думая ни о чём. Джеймс так не умел, его трясло от бессильной злобы. Манеры, впитанные с молоком матери, не позволяли ему безрассудно кидаться вперёд.  
А Ли не боялся выглядеть глупо.  
И бесил, бесил, бесил.  
Джеймсу не хотелось думать о том, что на самом деле кроется за его злостью.

*

Ли не был слепым.  
Вопреки расхожему мнению, глупым он не был тоже, а ещё, как любой выходец из низшего слоя, со временем стал отличным лицедеем. Аристократу хватало одной маски на всю жизнь, холодной, практически посмертной, плебею нужны были сотни масок на все случаи жизни.  
Со своими чопорными товарищами Ли привык не снимать маску жизнерадостного кретина. Она приросла к лицу, и даже дома он не мог её убрать. Мишель даже как-то решила, что он завёл себе любовницу, и после её обвинения Ли наконец прорвало, задыхаясь от смеха, он уткнулся лицом в колени, утирая проступившие слёзы. В голове мелькнула шутка о том, что он действительно завёл себе любовницу, высокую чернявую Джейми с нелепым шейным платком, таким неуместным над клетчатым комбинезоном.  
Джеймс не снимал свои цветные тряпки даже во время ночных марш-бросков, оставляя шею открытой только на спарринге или перед сном.  
Порой Ли становилось интересно, не прячет ли он что-то под тонкой тканью. Например, шрамы.  
От внезапной мысли о том, что Джеймс вполне потянул бы на чудовище Франкенштейна, которое оживёт только после удара молнии, Ли засмеялся ещё громче.  
Мишель рассеянно посмотрела на бьющегося в истерическом припадке мужа, потом села рядом и обняла его за плечи.  
На самом деле, ей не хотелось знать ответы на свои вопросы.

*

Собственные желания Ли были понятны, как аксиома: учебка, азарт, молодые мужчины, душ прямо в казарме, в сумме всё это даже ортодоксального гомофоба заставило бы бороться со стояками от вида крепких сильных тел. А жена... Нет ничего плохого в желаниях, не так ли?  
Но Ли совершенно выбивало из колеи то, что из всех курсантов его привлекал самый деревянный, холодный и нелепый. Всё, что было живого в Джеймсе — его позерство, его картинность.  
И чёртов шейный платок.  
Ли мог только скрипеть зубами, когда их определяли в пару, отправляя в лес искать среди ночи остальных. Даже собака у Джеймса была позерская, нелепая, чёртов далматинец, пёстрый и молчаливый, весь в хозяина. Лабрадор Ли рычал на него, едва завидев, но далматин не вёл и ухом. Ещё одно совпадение, ну надо же.  
В засаде сидели молча, не обсуждали даже, кто будет стрелять, в нужный момент Джеймс просто посмотрел на коллегу, вскинув бровь, и по этой молчаливой команде Ли, прицелившись, спустил курок. Ухитрился попасть в цель, несмотря на трясущиеся от злости руки. Злило всё: насмешливо вздёрнутая бровь, безмолвное понимание, собственная послушность. Сразу после выстрела он ощутил себя старым и усталым, его порядком вымотало это негласное противостояние, которого, он был уверен, Джеймс даже не замечал.

*

На следующий день Ли решил своё свободное время потратить на отдых. Попросил Арчи присмотреть за его собакой и отправился на своё любимое место, туда, где лес резко обрывался, а трава, напитанная солнцем, но растущая так близко к лесной безветренной прохладе, была особенно сочной. Там, где росло больше сосен, воздух казался легче, пах хвоей.  
Ли упал в траву, раскидывая руки, закрывая глаза.  
Говорят, в хвойных лесах чаще всего мерещится всякое, так что, когда Ли накрыла тень, он решил, что это игра воображения. Уже открывая глаза, он подумал, что это слишком жестоко: сделать все, чтобы отдохнуть от этого манерного придурка, но вместо этого оказаться с ним лицом к лицу.  
Глядя на платок, Ли думал об одном — достаточно ли он гладкий для того, чтобы плотно пережать ненавистное горло и придушить его к чёртовой матери, так что даже не услышал вопроса, пока Джеймс не опустился рядом на корточки. Теперь Ли не слушал его уже намеренно, просто пару мгновений смотрел, как шевелятся губы, даже не пытаясь читать по ним, а потом поднялся на ноги одним слитным, текучим движением. Джеймс посмотрел на него снизу вверх, словно ожидая чего-то.  
Ли ждать не заставил.  
Чуть склонившись, он подцепил пальцами ненавистный платок и потянул за него, вынуждая подняться, ставя другого вровень с собой. Протолкнув пальцы дальше, он сжал узел у горла в кулак — платок оказался действительно гладким и скользким.  
Джеймс наконец заткнулся, выжидающе глядя в глаза Ли, пока тот скользил взглядом от своих пальцев вверх к темноватой коже на подбородке, пересохшим губам, слегка крючковатому носу. Протянув руку, он оттянул нижнюю губу большим пальцем, глядя на границу между сухой внешней частью и тёмной, влажной внутренней, почти не касаясь этой линии, будто после прикосновения пути назад уже не будет.  
И тут Джеймс совершил ошибку, одну из многих.  
Вскинул бровь.  
Ли почувствовал невозможное облегчение, почти готов был рассмеяться, но сдержался, просто улыбаясь. Эта улыбка могла бы показаться нежной, если бы не стиснутые на тонкой ткани пальцы, если бы не костяшки, давящие на кадык.  
Ли впечатал кулак прямо в ненавистную бровь.  
Джеймс дёрнулся раньше, чем почувствовал удар, но пальцы на платке не позволили ему увернуться, хотя и исчезли сразу после того, как появилась ослепившая на миг боль. Ли стоял всё так же близко, расслабленно помахивая пальцами, разминал их, словно дразня. Он думал, что Джеймс уйдёт. Не убежит, конечно, просто не станет драться где попало и без указания Мерлина, продолжит держать лицо.  
Джеймс же стянул платок, промокнул кровь, проступившую на рассеченной обручальным кольцом Ли брови, кровь сразу разошлась по волокнам, оставляя на розовом шёлке пёстрые пятна, совсем как у далматинца.  
Его лицо оставалось той же холодной маской, когда, спрятав платок в карман, Джеймс резко присел и ударил Ли ступнёй по голени. Он упал, но тут же перекатился и вскочил на ноги, бросаясь в атаку.  
Эта драка, с самого начала мало походившая на тренировочный спарринг, вскоре перешла в разряд совсем уж бестолковой потасовки, достойной разве что замызганного бара в Южном Лондоне. Через десять минут они уже лежали на земле, тяжело дыша, соприкасаясь плечами.  
Глотая воздух, Ли выдавил:  
— Ты что-то говорил?  
Хриплое дыхание и сбивающиеся интонации делали голос Джеймса незнакомым, чужим и странно живым. Он приподнялся на локте, сплевывая кровь на землю, и вытер губы рукавом; Ли замер, оглушённый этим зрелищем.  
Если бы он знал, что для того, чтобы сорвать с Джеймса эту восковую маску манерного аристократа, нужно всего лишь хорошенько помять её кулаками, он сделал бы это в первый же день. Поймав застывший взгляд, Джеймс улыбнулся, улыбка его выглядела криво из-за широкой полосы крови на правой щеке:  
— Вообще-то я звал тебя пообедать, но в свете последних событий сочту уместным пригласить тебя и на завтрак.  
Ли откинул голову, жмурясь и хохоча, и в его смехе больше не было никакого надрыва.


End file.
